Human
|scope="col" width="10%" | |scope="col" width="45%" | Physical Description With their penchant for migration and conquest, humans are more physically diverse than other common races. There is no typical human. An individual can stand from 5 feet to a little over 6 feet tall and weigh from 125 to 250 pounds. Human skin shades range from nearly blak to very pale, and hair colors from black to blond (curly, kinky or straight); Males might sport facial hair that is sparse or think. A lot of humans have a dash of nonjuman blood, revealing hints of elf, orc or other lineages. Humans reach adulthood in their late teens and rarely live even a single century. Society Humans are the most adaptable and ambitious people among the common races. They have widely varying tastes, morals and customs in the many different lands where they have settled. When they settle, though, they stay: They build citites to last for the ages and great kingdoms that can persist for long centuries. An individual human might have a relatively short life span, but a human nation or culture preserves traditions with origins far beyond the reach of any single human's memory. They live fully in the present-making them well suited for the adventuring life-but also plan for the future, striving to leave a lasting legacy. Individually and as a group, humans are adaptable opportunists, and they stay alert to changing political and social dynamics. Where a single elf or dwarf might take on the responsibility of guarding a special location or a powerful secret, humans found sacred orders and institutions for such purpooses. While dwarf clans and halfling elders pass on the ancient traditions to each new generation, human temples, governments, libraries and codes of law fix their traditions in the bedrock of history. Humans dream of immortality but (ecept for those few who seek undeath or divine ascension to escape death's clutches) they achieve it by ensuring that they will be remembered when they are gone. Although some humans can be xenophobic, in general their societies are inclusive. Human lands welcome large numbers of nonhumans compared to the proportion of humans who live in nonhuman lands. Relations Human Names & Ethnicities Having so much more variety than other cultures, humans as a whole have no typical names. Some human parents give their children names from other languages, such as Dwarvish or Elvish (pronounced more or less correctly), but most parents hive names thatare linked to their region's culture or to the naming traditions of their ancestors. The matrials culture and phsical characteristics of humans change wildly from region to region. In our setting, the Forgotten Realms, there are nine human ethnic groups that are widely recognized, though over a dozen others are found in more localized areas of Faerûn. Thse groups, and the typical names of their members, can be used as inspiration. Calishite Shorter and slighter in build than most other humans, Calishites have dusky brown skin, hair and eyes. Theyere found primarily in southwest Faerûn. Male: Aseir, Bardeid, Haseid, Khemed, Mehmen, Sudeiman, Zasheir. Female: Atala, Ceidil, Hama, Jasmal, Meilil, Seipora, Yasheira, Zasheia. Surnames: Basha, Dumein, Jassan, Khalid, Mostana, Pashar, Rein. Chondathan Chondathands are slender, tawny-skinned folk with brown hair that ranges from almost blond to almost black. Most are tall, have green or brown eyes, but these traits are hardly universal. Humans of Chondathan descent dominate the central lands of Faerun, around the Inner Sea (of Fallen Stars). Male: Darvin, Dorn, Evendur, Gorstag, Grim, Helm, Malark, Morn, Randal, Stedd. Female: '''Arveene, Esvele, Jhessail, Kerri, Lureene, Miri, Rowan, Shandri, Tessele. '''Surnames: Amblecrown, Buckman, Dundragon, Evenwood, Greycastle, Tallstag. Damaran Found primarily in the northwest of Faerun. Damarans are of moderate height and build, with skin hues ranging from tawny to fair. Their hair is usually brown or black, and their eye color varies widely, though brown is most common. Male:'' ''Bor, Fodel, Glar, Grigor, Igan, Ivor, Kosef, Mical, Orel, Pavel, Sergor.'' Female: '''Alethra, Kara, Katernin, Mara, Natali, Olma, Tana, Zora. ''Surnames:' Bersk, Chernin, Dotsk, Kulenov, Marsk, Nemetsk, Shemov, Starag. Illuskan Illuskans are tall, Fair-skinned folk with blue or steely gray eyes. Most have raven-black hair, but those who inhabit the extreme northwest have blond, red or light brown hair. '''Male:' Ander, Blath, Bran, Frath, Geth, Lander, Luth, Malcer, Stor, Taman, Urth. Female: Amafrey, Betha, Cefrey, Kethra, Mara, Olga, Silifrey, Westra. Surnames: Brightwood, Helder, Hornraven, Lackman, Stormwind, Windrivver. Mulan Dominant in the eastern and southeastern shores of the Inner Sea, the Mulan are generally tall, slim and amber-skinned, with eyes of hazel or brown. Their hair ranges from black to dark brown, but in the lands where the Mulan are most prominent, nobles and many other Mulan shave off all their hair. Male: Aoth, Bareris, Ehput-Ki, Kethot, Mumed, Ramas, So-Kehur, Thazar-De, Urhur. Female: Arizima, Chathi, Nephis, Nulara, Murithi, Sefris, Thola, Umara, Zolis. Surnames: Ankhalab, Anskuld, Fezim, Hahpet, Nathandem, Spret, Uuthrakt. Rashemi Most often found east of the Inner Sea and ofter intermingled with the Mulan, Rashemis tend to be short, stout and muscular. They usually have dusky skin, dark eyes and thick black hair. Male: Borivik, Faurgar, Jandar, Kanithat, Madislak, Ralmevik, Shaumar, Vladislak. Female: Fyevarra, Hulmarra, Immith, Imzel, Navarra, Shevarra, Tammith, Yuldra. Surnames: Chergoba, Dyernina, Iltazyara, Murnyethara, Stayanoga, Ulmokina. Shou The Shou are the most numerous and powerful ethnic group in Kara-Tur, far to the east of Faerun. They are yellowish-bronze in hue, with black hair and dark eyes. Shou surnames are usually presented before the given name. Male: An, Chen, Chi, Fai, Jiang, Jun, Lian, Long, Meng, On, Shan, Shui, Wen. Female: Bai, Chao, Jia, Lei, Mei, Qiao, Shui, Tai. Surnames: Chien, Huang, Kao, Kung, Lao, Ling, Mei, Pin, Shin, Sum, Tan, Wan. Tethyrian Widespread along the entire Sword Cast at the western edge of Faerun, Tethyriands are of medium build and height, with dusky skin that tend to grow fairer the farther north they dwell. Their hair and eye color varies widely, but brown hair and blue eyes are the most common. Tethyrians primarily use Chondathan names. Turami Native to the southern shore of the Inner Sea, the Turami people are generally tall and muscular, with dark mahogany skin, curly black hair and dark eyes. Male: Anton, Diero, Marcon, Pieron, Rimardo, Romero, Salazar, Umbero. Female: Balama, Dona, Faila, Jalana, Luisa, Marta, Quara, Selise, Vonda. Surnames: Agosto, Astorio, Calabra, Domine, Falone, Marivaldi, Pisacar, Ramondo. |-valign="top" | | | |}